That Tough Kind of Love
by semidelena
Summary: I've never really observed us being together... I mean it's fun, being friends with benefits with one of your best friends. I'm young, so why not? It's not really a big deal, is it?
1. Chapter 1

**SO I'm kind of a new author to this site and what not. I'm not exactly one to write, I mean I do for fun, but I don't know if I'm worthy of posting stuff online and having them being read. I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous... So please be nice, don't kill me. I started writing this one a few weeks ago, I'd get ideas on and off, but I wouldn't act them out. This turned out different than I actually was planned it to be. I'm really trying to get into updating and what not, hopefully becoming active. It's all probably a random series of events, I don't know. Writing isn't my thing. Anyway enough chit-chat.**

AGAIN, don't murder me. This is kind of my first story and I'm not sure where I'll head with this but... if you leave me nice reviews and comments, whether they're negative or positive, I'd appreciate it regardless. :]

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I guess only the plot sooo. ENJOY?**

Ecstasy. I sure haven't tried it, nor do I ever want to for the risk of my health, but that's kind of how I'm feeling right now. Actually, my body's on this kind of high, where I just released all my pleasure out in the casual routine of sexual intercourse. Yes, within every week, my best friend and I usually relief all our stress and feelings into actions involving our bodies pressed against each other. It's probably not what best friends do, but that's what makes us special. We kind of had this friends with benefits kind of deal, the whole typical sense in which we wouldn't go any further for the sake of our friendship, but far enough to be satisfied. It was evident that there was an attraction, a heart to heart friction kind of feeling. This feeling was my guilty pleasure.

"Mitch, calm down, just call your mom and tell her you fell asleep and you're on your way, it's only your dad's birthday"

We were currently in my room, our appearances a little bit rough but pleasing. I placed my hand on her waist, while she sat in a sitting position scratching her head. She always looked so adorable while she was mad. Apparently, she didn't like what I had said so she grabbed my wrist, holding on tight.

"It's not ONLY my dad's birthday, but I've kind of been absent in my own home and it's because of you. Why don't you come with me to my dad's dinner tonight? We can come back and continue our planned sleep over, I know they'll be doing nasty things themselves tonight" she laughed at the end, cringing.

"Okay, first of all, you're just as much as to blame. Second, no thank you, I don't do family bonding. Third, gross. I don't want to hear about your parents having sex. Why don't you just skip out on dinner and eat here?"

I winked at her; it was always fun to mess with her. She just rolled her eyes, her naked figure getting up from my bed and placing on her clothes that were scattered on the floor. My eyes roamed her body up and down, burning sensations going through me yet again.

"I don't mind saying no to you for sex when I'm tired myself, but of course a simple birthday dinner for my dad at Maggiano's is too much for you Alex. I'll see you tomorrow"

"You know I was only kidding Mitch, don't leave me" I dragged the e out, which she presently rolled her eyes again.

She grabbed her keys and phone, and of course my idiot self watched her walk away and leave.

I wasn't one who would beg and chase, that just didn't fit who Alex Russo was. I internally groaned, lying flat down on the messy bed. Just moments ago, Mitchie and I had been in here doing forbidden things in my room. Now I'm left with my empty household. The thing was, I absolutely craved for her. It was ever since we were 15, I started feeling things and my attachment just grew so deeply for her. We would always be the absolutely touchy-feely kind of best friends, and always had been comfortable with each other. But ever since we recently turned 17, the both of us agreed to experiment and turned this friendship on being best friends with benefits, and it was evident we couldn't get enough of each other. I couldn't admit anything to her, ever. I'm just not that type of person.

"Fuck Mitch, why must you be so damn irresistible"

Fifteen minutes of lying there with my stomach grumbling and darkness surrounding my room, I decided I wanted to meet up with Mitchie. I got up from my bed, pulling on my underwear and bra, wearing my semi-formal flannel and high-waist denim shorts. I headed to the bathroom, flipping my curly locks and re-touching it with Tresemme hairspray. I needed to look and smell a little decent, especially for the Torres clan. I grabbed my mom's car keys to her Toyota, which she let me basically drive around all the time, heading towards the famous Italian restaurant of Maggiano's.

As I got through the parking lot of the famous Italian restaurant, I saw Mrs. Torres' Mercedes Benz parked near the front. I handed my keys off to some tall, Caucasian curly-haired boy to park my car. I've been in this restaurant about two times only, considering fancy things weren't my business. I saw Mitchie and her parents at a booth from the corner, so I headed their way without any idiotic waiter attempting to stop me.

"Mr. Torres Happy Birthday! Gee you look younger every time I see you, Hello Mrs. Torres always nice to see you as well"

I lamely one-arm hugged my Mitchie's parents, who I've also known since I was about 11. Mitchie's face blushed, but I can tell she was surprised and confused at the same time. I smiled at her, handing her dad a gift card that I bought last minute.

"Mitchie didn't tell us you were coming Alex, sorry we didn't reserve an extra seat for you" Connie apologized, glaring at her daughter.

I grabbed an empty chair from the table to our right, sitting on it while my eyes landed on Mitchie.

"Trust me, I didn't know she was coming either, it would've been more convenient if she told us" her tone clearly masked some anger; I guess she wasn't over earlier. Luckily her parents didn't suspect anything; they knew we rarely fought with each other.

"Ah well, the more the merrier for this wrinkling birthday boy, right Lex? Anyway, let's order cause I'm starving" As Connie and Steve both got into menu, striking conversation, I decided on giving my attention to the brunette.

"You're seriously mad? I'm here now, you seriously need to cool your hot temper...either way, you're hot" I whispered, making sure nobody heard us. In all her beautiful form, she had on black high heels, a red dress that showed a little bit cleavage, and her hair was pinned half-way up. All Mitchie did was laugh and place her hand on my thigh, grabbing it a little rough. "Are you trying to impress anyone here?" I giggled aloud.

"Sorry about that. You're dumb and clearly, I love being the center of your attention...but there's actually this really cute guy next to our table"

I felt my ears get hot at that. Her hands started up and down my thighs, I held in any noises that would leave my body. I grabbed her fingers, burning a hole into her eyes.

"You're so getting it later" I leaned in her ears again, as plates I wasn't aware of were set properly on our table. Luckily, tomorrow was a Saturday, which every other day I got to spend it with Mitchie anyway. I'd be unlucky whenever she wanted to hang out with other people or have them tag along, but I could never be vulnerable and show her I cared that much. Alex Russo was definitely not weak.

The night unraveled on quite fast, with Mitchie following me in my car while her parents drove off to a five star hotel to continue their celebration. After I was sure of their presence gone in the area, I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into me, attacking her lips hungrily.

"Don't you dare to ever tease me again, who the fuck do you think you are Mitch?"

Her hair was tangled in my hair, smirking at my scrunched eyebrows.

"Clearly your future wife" a blush danced on her cheeks as those words escaped her lips. Unfortunately, I let go of her and turned away. I hated any reference to any idea of commitment.

"Let's get outta here, my body is definitely on a desire for Mitchie's tongue, so the sooner we leave the faster I'm happy" she only answered with a light peck on my cheek as we drove away, and I saw the light in her eyes transform to darkness.

The weekend was a drift, and school yet again continued to my dismay. Every day was like any other at school, people passing and the same old classes. I was just grateful I had Nate, one of my other best friends in three of my classes. I had AP Literature with Mitchie, but since our teacher was a constant prick we usually were doing activities or lectures during class. The positive part of our day was lunch, where I took a break from all the brain activity racking my head and took the chance to gossip or make fun of anyone else in our school.

"So you and Mitchie still going at it?" My head snapped and turned towards Nate, we were in line at our cafeteria getting food.

"Can you say it any fucking louder, damn it Nate I swear you're such an air-head sometimes" I have to admit, I sometimes came off more bitchy than I intended to be. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Well I'm just asking, last time you told me you guys were still well, fucking around. Did anything happen any further or what?" I grabbed an apple, a pizza bagel, and orange juice on the side. Our school food was whack.

"You're stupid. No, and we don't plan it to be. We're happy where we are..." I turned around spotting the only girl who would definitely make me stop midway in my conversation. She looked up from her position in the line, smiling at Nate and me.

"Are you sure about that? Because it looks like she lights up your world like nobody else" Nate practically sang his last phrase. I elbowed him a bit, smiling and heading towards Mitchie. Nate was already on his way to our table, smirking like an idiot he is. I held my smile, showing this girl that I would still play it all cool and safe. The closer I got to her, the faster my pulse was starting to race.

"Gross, pizza bagels again? They need a new menu here" I laughed and nodded, knowing it was true.

"I guess after the first three years of high school, food here isn't so bad" there were freshmen standing behind Mitchie, and that's when I spotted my ex-boyfriend whom I dated for 7 months last year, Dean. I turned my eyes back to Mitch, whose spot had moved as she went further into the front of the line. Dean saw me and leaned my way, smiling.

"Sup Russo, long time no hang, how was your summer?"

I didn't really care for the boy, I was actually glad I broke it off. I had no feelings for him, and he was merely my distraction and way to get over whatever shit I had going on for Mitchie, but that only made it worse. Before I opened my mouth to answer, Mitchie had apparently gotten her lunch and linked her arm with mine, replying to Dean.

"My summer was great Dean! Oh wait, where the hell did you go? Right, away from Russo like you should have always been in the first place, bye scruffy car boy" she patted his head with her free hand, and he only scrunched his eyebrows.

Clearly Mitchie didn't care whether or not the people we'd pass by would have heard. I snorted out a laugh loud at Mitchie; her possessiveness was to die for.

Mitchie and I sat along with our usual group consisting of Shane, Nate, Harper, and Caitlyn.

"Alex! You missed the art show last Friday night, why couldn't you go? You ignored my texts this weekend too" Harper frowned; she was across from me as Mitchie sat on my left, with Nate in my right. I just shrugged, not really caring. From the corner of my eye, I glanced at Mitchie opening her carton of milk.

"I was busy girl, it was Mitchie's dad's birthday dinner and I couldn't miss that"

"You guys are attached to the fucking hip, can't you two just get married or something" Shane spoke up, his long wavy locks dancing freely as he ate his home-made sandwich. The rest of the group had laughed, their way of agreeing with one another. Only Nate had known about me and Mitchie's friends with benefit relationship, and that was by accident. I guess walking in on your two girl best friends going at each other wasn't the best thing to see on a Fourth of July. I didn't want to bother telling the group because I knew they'd assume all over, and I didn't want to be judged for something that made me happy. Mitchie and I had agreed to keep it for a secret as long as we could, and for the past months it's been going well, minus Nate.

"Just because you can't get a girl, doesn't mean you take it out on two best friends who hang out with each other all the time" that sure as hell shut him up because he threatened to throw his sandwich at me. Lunch period went by as our conversation drifted from one to another.

It was finally the last of the period, which was Physiology and I had Nate it in this class. We were learning about body cavities, which yet again I didn't give a single care about. Nate was poking my side, trying to get my attention as I was copying down notes from the screen of the projection.

"What?" I glanced at him with my eyes for a second before going back to the front of the room.

"I know this isn't the perfect right time or whatever...but it's senior year and I've been thinking of doing something brave, so would you like to go on a date with me this Friday, Lex?"

I sensed the hope in his deep brown eyes. His eyes were pretty, but they didn't compare to Mitchie's. I had no idea where the hell that even came from. I realized the question was definitely out of the blue, and I just stared at him for a few seconds, processing his words. My best friend, Nate Grey, asked me out on a date.

"Mr. Grey and Miss Russo, please continue whatever conversation you're having outside of class, otherwise both of you will receive a detention slip on the second week of your senior year. Oh, what a tragedy for perfect little Grey having to be corrupted by Miss Russo, just like the tragedy of a cat dissection happening on later in the year" All of my idiotic friends in this class just smirked and immaturely "oohed" between us and Nate blushed, facing back towards the screen.

As the class had ended, I whipped myself up and headed quickly towards my locker, hoping Nate was just screwing around. I used to have a crush on him, but that was way before I knew him. He was a great guy who was cute, but he just didn't have that pull on me.

"Alex! You forgot your book...so um, what do you say about going on a date with me?" The nerves ran again through my body, with a panic feeling.

"Nate, you know I can't. I don't have time for relationships for that matter, and besides, you're like my brother. It's just weird" I sighed. I didn't know how to not hurt his feelings; I always knew he was a little more sensitive than others. I was pretty lenient towards people I cared about.

He only gave me a stare and a cold nod that I couldn't read and walked off, my Physio book still in his hands. I needed him to cool off, or I knew it'd just get worse. I pulled my hair from the back of my neck towards the front and turned around, having my heart almost knocked out from my chest. The only oxygen I'd ever needed to breathe was facing me with a confused expression.

"I overheard that whole fiasco, what the heck? Since when did Nate like you? He better watch his back" Mitchie moved my body aside, placing her own books in and taking ones she needed out. I didn't know whether she was serious on the last part.

"I know, and the sad thing is I don't feel bad for it. I can't afford to lose my friendship with him though; you know how much of a butt-hurt guy he is. Anyway, let's get some smoothies on our way because I'm so ready to go home"

"Nate is such an anal temperamental idiot, we should buy him a mango smoothie and drop it off, saying 'Sorry I don't do incest, love Alex" I glared at Mitchie which turned into a laugh, clearly I was rubbing off on the girl.

Mitchie ended up finishing her homework obviously much earlier than mine; she was always the brighter one of us both. I knew she'd get somewhere someday, and as for myself well, I needed luck. We were in my living room, sitting on the bar stools next to the kitchen as I tried finishing my calculus homework. Math wasn't my favorite subject; I'm more of a creative thinker. My mom was at work and she's usually home nowadays since she just got promoted. My dad on the other hand was at his own house across town with my brother Max. My parents were both separated, but they weren't legally divorced. I never really understood whatever was happening between them, nor did I care much. Shit happens, it's understandable.

"Harper's starting to feel more obsessive, whats'up with her? I mean, I know you guys are art partners and best friends too, but just the way she looks at you is a little creepy" Mitchie was playing with my hair as I finished my last math problem, finally.

"It's hard having someone as pretty as you next to me, you're such a distraction Mitch. But uh, that's just Harper. Her usual weird self." I stared at her deep brown orbs, they always pulled me in. My eyes went down to her lips, me wanting to taste every bit of them. I knew I had to hold back, because I've been starting to feel more exposed and my "lovey" feelings all over the place, and I just had to be in control.

I guess my stare was obvious because she placed both of her hands behind my neck, and pulled me in, our lips passionately meeting with one another. The kiss was pretty slow, steady, and I even felt my heartbeat along the lines... I didn't want to let go, but I had to.

"Lex, I gotta go and it's practically 7pm. Drive me home?"

Mitchie and I were a good 10 minute drive from each other, I didn't complain. It was pretty convenient to our meet-ups during midnight, and to intimately "bond" with one another.

"Ugh fine, but you're picking your car up from here tomorrow, my mom finds it funny that I leave your car in our driveway and take hers to school." She grabbed my right hand and placed kisses on the knuckles on my fingers, lingering for a few seconds. God this girl makes it so damn difficult to keep my feelings intact.

"Whatever you say princess" she smiles. We finally leave my place, once again leaving it a lonesome and empty household.

School the next few days wasn't that great. Nate was a little distant towards the group, but I guess it was more obvious to me and Mitchie. I was walking towards second period with one of my good friends, Jessie who I've known since tenth grade. She was shy, but once you got to know her she was a pretty cool funny girl.

"God, some people are fucking stupid and immature. Who decides to graffiti lockers? This is high school for crying out loud, people need to get a life." Jessie only laughed at me and waved away, as she went inside her class, which was next to mine. I internally groaned remembering I had second period with Nate, which was my AP Government study. Sue me; I didn't want to take more than two AP classes.

"Morning curly-fries" I sat next to Nate, dressed in a black cardigan covering his white V-neck and skinny jeans. He sighed, mumbling something I couldn't catch and turning away from me.

"Seriously, can we please talk? I'm tired of your fucking whiny ass. It's bad enough that I care about our friendship, I'd toss this shit right out with your recent behavior towards me" this was my way of being honest, and holding the power. He, like everyone else, should be grateful I actually had the decency to care.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't talk to me like that, Alex. Watch what you say" this boy seriously did not just threaten me. I glared at him as our teacher started passing out papers for who knows what.

"What the fuck is your problem? I rejected you on a date, so the hell what. Get over it, it happens. You can't expect me to like you out of nowhere, just because we're seniors. Our friendship means everything to me, Nate. You and I both know I'm not one to talk about feelings, but I want you to know that I really do care"

Nothing was said between us anymore, and I was tired of his selfish ways so I ignored him the rest of my next two periods with him. Lunch rolled by, instead of walking with Nate I decided to walk with Harper, who seemed much more physically tired the last few days.

"Hey Harper finkle doo, is there ever going to be a day where you actually dress normal for once?" It was true; today she wore an actual coconut hat, along with a white dress with coconut shavings on the front. This girl was beyond weird.

"To be a fashion icon is to be unique, and I'm seriously starting to have little freshman follow my style, it's cute actually" I rolled my eyes laughing at the girl.

"Harper, have you talked to Nate recently? He's been kind of...standoffish and, I don't know what to take of it." Mitchie finally met up with the both of us, waiting in line for school lunch.

"Yeah Harper, we both know you talk to him more than the both of us" Mitch spoke up, God I missed her today. The feeling was a little, because I literally see her every day.

"Well, don't say anything, but he told Shane about you rejecting him on a date, and apparently he blamed Mitchie for it, which I have no idea what for... but you know how Nate is, acting out of emotions, just let him cool down"

I turned to Mitchie, whose ears evidently turned pink. She didn't speak up; I guess she was just at a loss of words as I was at the moment. We both nodded, feeling Nate really did need to cool off. But who the fuck did he think he was having the place to blame Mitchie or not? Asshole.

Halfway lunch, Nate and Caitlyn joined our table, joining in our conversation. I really wanted to talk to Nate about the whole situation, but his presence started to piss me off more, and I just wanted to ignore anything related to him as of right now. Mitchie noticed my quiet self and placed her hand on my knee, trying to comfort me.

"Lex you're too quiet, what's on your mind?" Her whisper was only audible in my ear. The rest of the group talked about the Physiology test, which I forgot to study for.

"Nothing um, I'm happy it's a four day weekend, I finally get to spend some quality time with you" I winked, earning a blush from her. Nate happened to drink his straw on his milk, eyeing Mitchie's and I attention towards each other.

"So Alex, Mitchie, you guys in on movie night today and sleepover? Or will the both of you pine over each other again as always this weekend?" My cheeks turned red, a little pissed at Nate. Mitchie spoke up first, knowing that whatever that would have come off from my mouth would somehow lead his statement into an obvious truth.

"We're down for a movie night, but let's have it at Shane's since he lives closer to school, and it's easier for Caitlyn to just borrow some of my clothes so she doesn't have to go back home and drive 30 minutes back and forth."

The rest of the lunch had been on and off talks about movies and which we would all agree to see. Of course, the only one who was against scary movies was Harper, which I would say proudly I'd never take her to a scary movie ever again.

After school came by quickly, and Nate decided to not be a prude so he apologized during sixth, which lead to our current conversation now. It seriously took him all week to realize he was being such a damn bitch.

"Look, before you say anything I wanted to admit that I was wrong for the asshole way I acted, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, and I understand that you don't like me the same...I can tell you really do like Mitchie though, and sorry for almost throwing the two of you under the bus. It was more of my ego being rejected that hurt, I'm really sorry."

"Look Nate, I really don't like Mitch that way... I told you, we're just messing around, it's no big deal. And your ego needs to fuck off, I seriously wanted to punch your throat sideways, but whatever. We're good now" I hugged him; it was finally nice to touch him without wanting to break his face off.

"No but seriously Nate, do that shit again I will sock you so hard your curly hair will turn straight" he rolled his eyes, letting go of me.

"Uhm hi guys, good to see the both of you are talking again" Mitchie brushed past me towards my locker, opening it.

"Yeah yeah, well I gotta run and pick up some food for my little sister, I'll see you guys later at Shane's" We both smiled and said goodbye to the boy.

"God, finally his baby self decided to get his head out of his ass and realize he was being an idiot, now no more prick attacking Mitch and Lexi" I grabbed her hand, smiling at her. She retrieved it back to her side, not smiling one bit.

"I guess" Was all she said as she closed my locker, and proceeded to walk out of school.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She scoffed at my question, heading towards my mom's car which I drove, luckily my mom had two cars. I had forgotten that Mitchie's own baby was parked in my driveway, my bad.

"Let's go, I need to pick up my car and my clothes for tonight" She simply stated, picking at her nails.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" I opened both of our doors, thank goodness for automatic buttons. I placed the key in the ignition, starting the car but not entirely leaving the place.

"Nothing, does it look like something's wrong?" She frustratingly placed her backpack on the passenger seat floor of the car. She eyed me a bit before leaning her head towards the window, looking out.

"What do you mean? I'm asking you if you're okay" I was confused, why was she taking out her anger on me? I felt my rapid heart leap. I hated when things were like this, there was never knowing what goes on through her mind.

"I'm tired, can you just drive" She was leaning against my window, staring out into the parking lot that was soon emptying. She mumbled a few words to herself, which I didn't catch.

"Um okay then" I decided to ignore whatever brief moment this was, I was never one to push people into telling me things, unless they wanted to. The drive towards my house was short and silent, and I didn't want to bother with Mitchie taking her emotions out on me, which she frequently did. As cars passed by every bit, I realized more than anything that I should definitely be spending my four day weekend with the group, and not just Mitchie. But then again, when the fuck did I care about anybody else but myself?

**I need some inspiration to continue with this or whatever, so I'll see. Thanks again beauties :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS. I know I haven't updated for a month, I'm super sorry haha. I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reviews and you each had me smiling. I'm just caught up in school, and I didn't make the time to update this story :( I have several other stories I've written down and that I also have in my head, my problem is seriously just typing them all out haha. This chapter was on/off of inspirations, I know it definitely isn't the greatest but I needed to update it haha. SORRY. Thank you so much and if I disappoint you, sorry yet again. Hope you also take time to read my posted one-shot! I appreciate everything. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Demi nor Selena nor anything, and if I did well I would be a happy person.

Metal toy pieces and a cardboard map, stacked with plastic houses and fake colored currency. Monopoly was the game Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie and I were currently playing while Shane was upstairs getting something. Harper was running late today, apparently helping out some sophomores with their project. The five of us were all gathered on the wooden floor, our focus on the competitive game set in front of us, along with the distractions of our phones. Usually Caitlyn or Harper would be the ones who had the lead in this game, but right now I was the one holding it, with $4,280 in my hands.

"What the fuck Alex, you rigged the damn dices, I'm always landing on your shitty property" Nate glared at me, handing me the fake money.

"That's right bitch, pay it up" I laughed aloud. Shane finally came back downstairs, sitting next to Caitlyn and continuing with the game. Mitchie was either on her annoying phone, and if she wasn't then she was talking to Caitlyn. Mitchie seemed to be giving me a cold shoulder upon arriving here since school, but I was still letting her cool off.

"Aye Harper's finally here" Shane was playing with my phone, clearly reading through my texts.

"Get away nosy pig, that'll cost your cheap ass all your money for touching my real life valuables" Shane made a stupid face, not once leaving his eyes off of my phone. He spoke up again, eyeing the text. "Come outside Lexi, I need to talk to you, the red head said. Here your shit is boring now, I'm getting a can of soda" he got up, tossing me my phone on my lap. Caitlyn and Mitchie were now laughing at some picture on their phone and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Mitch, come get Harper with me" she ignored my request so I pulled her up and dragged her along with me. Once we got in the hallway away from everyone's view, I grabbed her face and kissed her a bit harsh. She was stiff at first, but soon kissed back with those soft lips against mine. She mumbled a "wow," and I smiled at her.

"I can't believe we never got caught at Shane's so far, well except for Nate's dumb stalker self that one time" I laughed while Mitchie smiled a bit, obviously holding in her laugh.

"Shut up, I'm supposed to be mad at you for the whole weekend" Mitchie pulled away from my grip and crossed her arms. I scrunched my eyebrows and did my very irresistible, infamous cute pout. "Why? What did I do" I was genuinely whining and needy of her response. Acknowledging all these soft feelings didn't make me feel any better, but only because it was Mitchie, I accepted all these cheesy emotions. She only sighed and pulled my hair down closer to her face, which hurt a bit.

"Harper's waiting for you outside" I stared at her plump lips for a second, licking my own. No matter what, her voice always came out so gracefully. I was about to lean in for another chaste kiss, and I swear if we weren't scared of getting caught, we'd have a heated make out session in Shane's hallway. The sound of the doorknob twisting led me into a mid-heart attack, so Mitchie and I had pulled away from each other's grasps within a second. Harper emerged from outside, stepping into the slightly dim hallway exposed with pictures of Shane's family and friends. Harper raised one eyebrow, eyeing the both of us cautiously. I burst out laughing while Mitchie's face beet red.

"What?" Harper questioned, still standing between the open door.

"Mitchie stepped on my foot because of you barging in on here, you have no manners since you can't fucking knock on the door Harp," I added a laugh at the end. What can I say; I was always the best at lying on the spot.

"Well finally Harper, I've been having to pee so let me go ahead and do that" Mitchie turned around and headed towards the bathroom on the right. I couldn't stop myself from laughing from this slightly awkward and exciting situation, the feeling of Mitchie and I being caught again from one of our best friends. Harper finally grabbed my arm, pulling me outside while I continued to laugh. The air was fresh outside, autumn leaves appearing on the floor. The sun was barely setting; it was a really relaxing atmosphere to take in.

"Lexi, I've got to ask you something," I nodded my head, waiting for Harper to continue. "You wouldn't keep secrets from me, right? I mean, we've been best friends for so long" I fidgeted a bit, facing her a bit then bringing my eyes to a car passing by. The car was a classy black BMW convertible, a man around his 20s blasting some indie music.

"Well, secrets are healthy Harp." I internally groaned, not showing my nervousness.

"Of course, but secrets don't make friendships, do you agree?" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Is there something you want to say, Harper Finkle?" the breeze was making my hair stick on my lips, so I moved that away from my face. I couldn't take the anticipation any longer; I was always so paranoid of anybody else knowing about Mitchie's and I am relationship. That was my only worry in life. She sat down on the first step of the porch, plucking at her fingernails. Her uneasy gesture reminded me of Mitchie's, except Harper didn't look adorable doing it. She gulped a bit, before speaking up.

"Zeke and I have been dating for two months…" She blurted out; she was always straight to the point when she was anxious. I only nodded, laughing a bit. "Just please don't kill me, nor freak out, whatever comes first just don't okay?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"That's it? You were scared all this time and it was just confessing that you're dating my brother's best friend? I expected something else" she finally stood up, facing me.

"Well it's because I had a crush on your brother so it's weird to say that I really like Zeke, his own best friend. It's just super weird and unexpected, you know?" She poked my side, smiling at me. I engulfed her into a hug, inside being thankful that my secret was still safe.

"Just as long as you're happy Harper, I don't give a rat's ass who you date. Is that it, are there anymore secrets you're hiding from me, are you secretly a slut, pregnant, an alien?" she pushed away from the hug and slapped my arm, cracking up.

"Nope, but guess what we're not blood sisters, but technically…since Justin's your brother and Zeke is his best friend…and I'm your best friend, dating your brother's best friend...somehow our sisterhood grew even stronger… Does that even make sense?" I gave Harper a weird face and shook my head, and we finally headed back inside. If Harper could tell me anything, why couldn't I do the same? Out of the group, I knew she was the most loyal one who would keep secrets. But that doesn't matter, it's just the fact that if someone knows, then they don't see you the same. I know my crazy intimate moments were special to me, but I didn't like the fact that if they were known even to our best friends, then things would have to be different. I feel content with the pace I'm in; it's probably for the better anyway. There just isn't a right time.

It was already 1 in the morning, the group, including myself, had been gossiping about people while watching scary movies throughout the whole night. I sat on the end of the couch with Mitchie on my right, while Harper was on the other end. Nate was on his phone yet again, and the only ones who actually paid attention to the movie were Harper, Mitchie, Shane, and I. A scary scene was obviously about to come up, hence the suspenseful and irritating soundtrack playing. Caitlyn was on the recliner by herself, leaned back all the way fast asleep. Right when the horrific scene of a masked man with blood popped up, I poked Mitchie screaming, "boo!" loud in her ears. She shrieked up immediately and a scream fell from her lips, while everyone started laughing at her actions. Mitchie only slapped my legs harshly, and mind you I was wearing short shorts.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Harper interjected, pushing Mitchie's body on top of me. If our friends weren't in the room right now, boy would I definitely ravish and engage on loving acts with Mitchie right now. Her chest bumped into mine and I felt a surge run through me. I pulled Mitchie's hair and right away, she grabbed mine.

"Apologize now Mitchie, or rest assure your death awaits you" her tug on my hair only grew more painful, my head falling forward her grip. Just as I was about to grab her hips, she used her other free hand to tickle me and I bumped my head, hurting her chin in the process. Nate howled like an idiot, finally staring at us. For a tough girl, I was one of the most ticklish people on Earth, it was my absolute weakness. Mitchie started rubbing her new impacted chin from my forehead, and I stood up from the couch breathing hard.

"Alright freaks, lights out, I'm fucking tired so I'm heading to bed" Shane got up, turning off the TV while Harper yawned and sat up.

"How the heck is Caitlyn still asleep after you idiots being loud as hell?" Nate spoke up, running his fingers through his hairs. Everyone had seemed a bit tired, their eyes showing a glimpse of bags. Harper just laughed and headed towards the bathroom, setting herself up for bed. I pulled Mitchie up to me, rubbing her hurt chin. The sleeping arrangements were Mitchie and I in the guest room, Nate and Shane in Shane's room, and Harper and Caitlyn in the other guest room. Shane's parents were out of town for the following weekend, he was the only child of his family, meaning he needed the company of friends to help ease the loneliness. Mitchie too was the lone child of her family, and I was the lucky one who she spent all her time with.

After the exchange of goodnights and "see you nevers," I finally got comfortable in bed, Mitchie with her back to me, facing the wall. I had on a tank top and short shorts, feeling a bit cold. The silhouette of her body was attractive to me, and I know I couldn't resist not touching that soft skin. I mean, sometimes I just can't resist the girl in front of me. I inched my body towards hers, I knew she was falling asleep because she slightly flinched at my touch, but soon relaxing.

"Day one of this four day weekend is done, I say tomorrow morning we start our day right with a shower together" I whispered in her ear, kissing her hair. She shivered in my touch and turned her body towards mine, staring into my eyes. Just as she was about to say something, I cupped her cheeks and pushed my lips against hers, and soon enough our tongues were in a dance battle of dominance. My heart was rising immensely, even at the sight of sleep my body hungrily craved for this girl. Through the sound of heavy footsteps and the doorknob twisting open, I let go of Mitchie in a heartbeat and pushed myself onto the floor. The lights turned on and the sight of Shane's tired body came in, soon snorting into an obnoxious fit of laughter. My eyes squinted, burning at the harsh lights.

"What the fuck Shane, scram out of here" I got up from my distressed appearance and placed my body back on the bed, glaring at the curly haired idiot. Mitchie apparently went back to her side of the bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Shit sorry, I just wanted to smoke a bit outside, can't sleep" he walked towards the drawer, pulling out a pipe and his grams of marijuana. It was something we all did once in a while just for the sake of doing it, there was no way in hell any one of us were to use heavier things. Who needs drugs when you've got idiots to have fun with? After Shane finally left and closed the door along with the lights off, I figured my mood with Mitchie had been ruined. I softly kissed her neck a quick goodnight, before sleep soon fell into place.

Mornings. Were they ever my thing? No, no, and oh did I forget to say no? I started feeling for the body that was next to me last night, but was disappointed with the result of an empty space. I lifted my head up, looking for any sign of Mitchie in the room.

"Ugh asshole, always leaving me in the morning" I mumbled to myself, taking my phone and scanning through texts. I received party invites and other conversations I forgot to reply to, and one from Nate saying "Yo are you up yet dumbshit, we went out for breakfast, tag along if you please or starve yasself, xo" around 8am. I rolled my eyes. I mean was I really impossible to wake up? Like why the fuck can't my own best friends do the favors of being my alarm clocks? "Fuck you slut, I'm starving" I sent back, noticing it was already 2 in the afternoon and way too late for breakfast. After rolling around in bed moaning for Mitchie's negligence of leaving me alone on the bed, I eventually fell off. Soon after my phone started playing the chorus of Titanium, signaling that someone was calling me. "Hello, what is it you want early this damn morning?" my voice croaked out.

A giggle came first towards the other line, and then a groggily smooth voice spoke up. "Wow excuse your rudeness, I came to call and see if you were still alive, but since you're an ungrateful shit hope you did get robbed and stabbed over" I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Shane, I hope you realize that if something like that happened, you would have been to blame since fucking would call up to check on me, instead of coming in person to see me asshole" I argued back. Literally we were only a few doors away.

"Well what if you were like, fucking, wouldn't that be awkward if I walked in? Then I wouldn't know what to do with myself and I'd have to kill myself if I saw such a horror and ugly sight of you even near remotely naked" Shane stated, some other sounds coming off the receiver. I took it he was fixing his bed and walking towards his bathroom from the background noise of the sink. This is why this idiot was my most hilarious best friend; I swear he was so dumb.

"Fuck you, call me never, bye" I hung up and tossed my phone on my bed, still lying on the floor comfortable. Ten minutes later I was dozing off into sleep, until I felt a body on top of mine. Breathing in this scent, I realized it was all too familiar. I wrapped my legs around the waist of the perfect body, hugging and touching every inch as close as I can.

"Good morning gorgeous" Mitchie was staring down at me, her eyes locking a strong gaze with mine. I glanced at her appearance; she was wearing a white low cut tank with some denim short shorts. I had to obviously lean in and kiss her; it was just a force of habit. She finally mumbled back a good morning and kissed the sweet spot on my neck. I was holding in any pleasurable noises that were to escape from me, biting on my lips. I pulled her lips back up against my own, tasting every bit of her.

"Why did you leave me alone this morning?" I pouted, getting lost in those beautiful, brown orbs. A soft giggle escaped from her lips, but I didn't find it funny at all. "Stop laughing and tell me now, I was waiting this whole time for you" I pulled my hands up to her waist, rubbing her thighs and sides.

"Out for a breakfast and walk around the city with Harper, Nate, and Caitlyn. You and Shane were still sleeping; we didn't want to wake you two up. Anyway, I left the three of them because they needed to buy some books and craft supplies, and I wanted to come back for you…so I'm here now" she smiled, her hair dancing around my face.

"I don't think I can ever get tired of that smile Mitch, you've seriously got a smile that can light up this whole town" I sang, sitting up from the floor so she wasn't straddling me uncomfortably anymore. I grabbed her hips, massaging her thighs and the feel of her body finally hitting mine. A jolt of energy pursed from my heart to my entire body, especially beating between my legs. I finally wrapped her legs around my waist, walking up to the closed door and making sure it was locked. If I couldn't resist Mitchie last night, I sure as hell needed to release myself onto her now. Our kisses sheltered our body against each other, and our hearts beating as one. I shifted my hands under her shirt, feeling her abdomen expand harshly against my touches. I began nibbling kisses on her jawline, lowering myself to her neck and at the top of her breast. I practically ripped her shirt off free from her, and I was gawking at her beautiful toned self in a black bra. I held my hands just at the button of her denim shorts, breathing harshly with her body.

"Are you going to tell me why you were mad at me for no reason?" I asked, I always got what I wanted when people were in their vulnerable state.

"I'm not mad anymore, I was just being dumb, I swear. I cooled off with a walk this morning, now quit teasing me and let's finish what we've started" Mitchie said, dipping her hands below my pajama shorts and underneath my soaking underwear. The heat and pressure continued to rise between the both of us, and the teasing became into a successful and satisfying act. I knew that there wasn't a problem with wasting time, and all the moments spent with this girl, were the best in life. Although my favorite time investments were on the act of sex and sleeping, just being with Mitchie had made me the happiest girl ever. I'm sure Mitchie and anybody else would say that they're fortunate to have me in my life, and I clearly agree with that. But even I have to admit, having Mitchie in my life was the best decision I've ever made.

**I love all you people who review haha. Hopefully you did enjoy at least a SLIGHT PIECE of it...and if not, I promise you my updates for this will be better. I'm still trying to find the perfect time to write out my intentions. 3**


End file.
